There are more Creatures Out There
by twilight-fanpire-wolflover
Summary: Katie is a 17 year old girl who just moved to forks. She is not what she seems to be, she is neither human, vampire nor werewolf. What is she really? She's never had a boyfrien but could Josh be the one for her? read to find out! Review :- x


I drove my brand new car that my father had just bought me into the Forks High School car park. The students stared at it in awe, I smiled to myself, this shouldn't be too hard to make friends.

This was my first day in Forks and at Forks High School. I had obviously been anxious because I was in a new place with new people, but I was surprisingly comfortable.

I walked to my first class, as did the rest of the students who were still in the car park. My first class was biology with Mr. Varner. I walked swiftly into the classroom, wearing only shorts and a singlet, the students mouths were hanging open. "How is she not cold? It's 8 degrees!" One girl whispered. "That girl is hot!" another boy whispered, only to get a whack from his girlfriend, I think I'm going to like this school, I had thought to myself.

"Hi, Katherine-"

"Please!" I interrupted, "Call me Katie," I smiled.

"Of course, Katie," He smiled back. "I'm Mr. Varner and I'll be your biology teacher for the next semester, here are your books, and there's a seat over there." He gestured to a table in the middle of the classroom, no one else was sitting at that table, I guess I don't have a lab partner.

I began to walk to my table, trying to smile at all the people who were staring at me, when I froze mid-stride.

I inhaled deeply and slowly turned, my face was hard, my eyes were squinted.

_She's not human_, the vampire was thinking.

_And you're a vampire_, I snapped back.

His eyes widened as he flipped his head to look at me, _you can read my mind?_

_Wow, you're a genius, _I thought sarcastically.

He squinted his eyes, thinking hard, _what are you?_

Before I allowed myself to think and let him know the answer, I blocked my mind from him, he could never find out what I really was, never.

I turned and walked to my seat, I kept my mind blocked but kept reading this 'boys' mind, Edward Cullen was his name.

The rest of the day went by quickly, I met many different people but can't remember what their name's were- Except for Edward Cullen.

I must have been early for lunch because no one else was there so I sat down at a table by myself.

Soon enough the cafeteria had filled up and I was sitting at a table with two girls, there names were Jessica and Angela, they seemed nice enough.

I saw Edward walk into the cafeteria with… oh, fantastic. More vampires.

Edward spotted me and I blocked my mind from him again to work out who he was sitting with and why they were at a school with humans!

They didn't say anything, obviously he had already told the other vampires about me.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"The Cullen's," She smiled.

"All of them? They're all the Cullen's?"

"No," She answered, "The blonde haired girl and blonde haired boy are technically the Hale's."

"Technically?"

"Well… Dr. Cullen adopted the Hale's."

"Hang on, backup, _Doctor_ Cullen?" I had to giggle, a vampire, a doctor? The idea was so silly.

"Yeah…" She glanced at Angela, "What's so funny about that?"

I quickly composed my face, "Oh, nothing. I'm going to go and talk to them." I stood up and took a few steps towards their table. Five onyx-coloured eyes glared at me.

I sat down, my mind still blocked from Edward's.

We sat in silence for a moment, the big one, Emmett, broke it.

"Hi," He said joyfully, "What brings you to the Cullen table?"

I didn't smile back. "Look, all I want to know is why _you're_ here in a _human_ high school." I emphasized the words as I asked them all.

"Let's step outside." Edward stated, his family followed, as did I.

_We're going to have to move again,_ Edward thought when we were outside.

"No you're not," Everyone turned to look, I had been the first one to talk and I had just answered and unspoken question.

"I'm not tempted at all," the blonde boy said to the pixie-like girl, sounding surprised.

"I'm glad you don't want to suck my blood!" I spat between my teeth.

"What's your problem with us?!" Edward spat right back in my face.

"Maybe because you're _vampire_ who is hunting in a high school!"

"How the hell did you know we're vampires!?" Emmett yell-whispered.

"I have my ways," I muttered.

"Back up, we're not hunting! We're vegetarian vampires." Edward said.

"So, what, you only kill vegetables?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, we just don't kill humans, only animals."

"I wouldn't call that vegetarian," I muttered.

"Look," Edward took a step closer towards me, I jumped and stepped back. "We just want to know what you are and weather or not we can trust you."

"Well, I definitely can't trust you!" I jabbed my forefinger into Edward's chest. "You've been trying to break my shield and read my mind all day! It's given me a headache!"

"Why can you read my mind? What are you?" Edward yelled.

"I. Can't. Tell. You! I won't course any trouble, just stay out of my way, I was just curious to why you were here! Now I'll leave and never bother you again."

"Well we're all curious to see why you're here!" The blonde girl, Rosalie yelled.

"Well, you'll never find out!"

I stalked away, planning to avoid the vampires as much as possible.

I soon realized that, that was almost impossible.

I always had a headache from blocking my mind from Edward, they were much faster and stronger than me and whenever I go near them I had to leave straight away. And now, thanks to Alice, I could see the future.

**Thanks for reading! This was just a taste of this story but I'm not sure if I should keep writing so please tell me whether you're interested or not. ******** thanks xx**


End file.
